1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for containing golf bags or the like and more particularly to such a cover which has wheels mounted in the base thereof to facilitate transportation and which is collapsible onto such base for stowage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed in the prior art to facilitate the transportation of golf clubs. These generally take the form of golf bags which have wheels attached thereto and are rigid or semi-rigid. Such bags are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,465 issued Mar. 27, 1990 to Hauer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,051 issued Mar. 15, 1977 to Embinder. Both of these bags have compartments for holding the various golf clubs in a set and are not collapsible. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,135 issued Apr. 14, 1987 to Kjose describes a rigid or semi-rigid golf bag and container which is placed within a zippered flexible covering for transportation.
While certain of the prior art devices described above are suitable for transportation when traveling, the covers are integrated with particular types of bags and are not suitable for transporting the type of bag which the user may normally use. A golfer often has a preference for a particular type of golf bag and may prefer to continue using the bag of his choice. Even if the golfer were willing to sacrifice the use of his preferred bag when traveling, it is inexpedient to have two bags, one for home use and one for traveling.
The cover of the present invention obviates the shortcomings of prior art golf bag covers and travel bags by providing a cover which can be universally used to transport any type of conventional golf bag (or other such device). The cover of the present invention fully contains the golf bag so that the golf clubs cannot fall out. Further, such cover has a rigid base with wheels installed therein to facilitate transportation. Except for the base, the cover is flexible so that it can be readily folded into a small package for stowage.